


【一粒沙】死神豆腐闲谈栏目

by Essenae



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essenae/pseuds/Essenae
Summary: Come on, sweet death
Relationships: Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)/Rudolf
Kudos: 5





	【一粒沙】死神豆腐闲谈栏目

“嘿。”  
久违的声音。  
“嘿。”我也开了口。我有多久没说话了？听见自己的声音，我居然感到一阵陌生。  
“近来如何？”无意义的客套话。  
“你说呢。”同样无意义的回答。  
这样下去就没完没了了。  
“有什么事么？”还得我来率先试探主题，“找我妈的话，她大概在香奈儿女士那里试穿新款。我不确定，你可以去碰碰运气。你对她还那么执着吗？天涯何处无芳草，有趣的女人千千万，你去找波伏娃聊聊如何？我上次看到我妈的消息，还是她要主演易卜生那个戏剧，《玩偶之家》来着。她演娜拉。传单撒得到处都是，飘来了我这几张，”我从屁股下垫着的一摞纸张中抽出一张印刷精美的彩色铜版纸朝他挥了挥，“喏，给你做个收藏？”  
他一脸鄙夷：“都撒到你这了，我还能没有？”  
“也是。”  
把天聊死也是一种天赋。  
“死神大人业务繁忙出差众多，百忙之中跑来找我有什么要事？顺带一提，我知道哈布斯堡亡了，这和我没什么关系，那帮老家伙作死，我都死得透透的了。历史书上的红人是斐迪南，我自杀得太早，也就混个龙套角色——托你的福。”  
看到他的表情，我想帮他在头上手动画一行省略号。表情包文化当然已经传到冥界了，我爸前两天用第14个小号给我妈发了张“早安，美好的一天从家庭早餐开始”的中老年美工图片，又被我妈拉黑了一次。  
但是这还是很不对劲，死神难道不应该是个巧舌如簧的骗子吗？他神生中最大的失败就是我妈，用什么都不能打动她选择死亡。  
“你是来向我证明你能够成为一个安静的美男子的吗？”  
“我的口舌是留给任务目标的，”死神叹气，“还有你怎么变这么聒噪了，死前的你可不是这样。”  
“死亡能改变很多，在这里你能接触到各种新鲜死去的事物——绅士风度，摇滚乐，纳粹党，武士道精神，渡渡鸟。”  
“渡渡鸟灭绝得比你早多了……”  
“无所谓，”我伸出手，端住凭空出现的咖啡碟，搅了搅咖啡上那一大朵奶油，“不过我还是希望你多留乔布斯在上面几年，最近认识了不少被苹○新发布会气到的程序员。等等，你怎么还不说你来找我做什么？聊天的话我不应该是你的首选吧。”  
“可能只是某支笔执意让我来见你呢？”死神摊手耸肩，一脸流里流气。学坏了这人。  
“别这么无聊嘛。你总是这样，在死的世界太生，在生的世界太死。格格不入的滋味一定不好受。”  
“哦？”死神闻言挑眉，快糊了的眼线随眼皮上下延展了半英寸。  
“你这个样子让我想起我妈……那你对她的所谓爱情，是同病相怜还是惺惺相惜？”  
“你非得谈这东西？”  
“那要不要打个赌，我们的时尚先锋茜茜会不会喜欢维维安·安特伍德的衣服？”  
“……”  
“好吧你忙吧，慢走不送。如果有什么转世优先资格，记得给我安排成随便什么植物都行。”  
死神突然抓过我肩膀，用他不知道接触过多少嘴唇的唇瓣，在我额上印下一个黏糊糊的吻。  
“死亡的心情你永远捉摸不透。”  
我用手背揉着可能存在的口红印自言自语。


End file.
